


I’ve Heard A Rumour From Ground Control

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on the end of His Last Vow, just me being whimsical.<br/>Marked M/M, because of the series, not the content of this little snippet.</p><p>Conclusion to the series up next, I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Heard A Rumour From Ground Control

I BELIEVE WE’RE EVEN NOW. IA

Sherlock put the phone down, carefully controlling his expression.

He had had a passing suspicion the very second Mycroft had pointed out the media overkill of Moriarty’s face. Why was he even surprised?

THE woman had said to him she’d find a way to get even, because she did not want to be beholden to any man. Admittedly, she had picked the perfect moment for it.

He gingerly picked up his phone again and texted back.

GRATEFUL. HOW LONG UNTIL I WILL BE FORCED TO PROVE IT WAS YOU? SH

Therein lay the problem. If he couldn’t escape the inevitable for long enough, Mycroft would still ship him off to his doom and Sherlock just wasn’t very adept at drawing things out once he felt they should be obvious to anyone.

OH PLEASE! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I’D BE VERY SURPRISED IF YOU CAN FIND ANY ACTUAL PROOF IN UNDER 3 MONTHS. TOODLES. IA

Don’t take that as a challenge, Sherlock. Take it simply as an announcement of fact and act accordingly. Just this once, do what is good for you and don’t force the issue.

MUCH OBLIGED. 4 MONTHS WOULD BE BETTER. SH

Yes, after four months, Mycroft might have convinced everyone he kept happy by pretending their opinions and decisions mattered that Sherlock was a necessary evil. Besides, he had a pressing issue to take care of. He made a right mess and he very much needed to work out how to fix that.

I’LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. YOU ARE INSUFFERABLE. IA

As the limousine pulled up in front of 221b, the phone buzzed again.

HAVE FUN WITH THAT INSPECTOR. WHO’D HAVE THOUGHT HE HAD IT IN HIM! IA

Sherlock smiled and walked up the stairs with a spring in his step.


End file.
